In medical care various types of probes for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes are used. For instance, probes intended for oral insertion in bronchoscopy, for rectal insertion for examination of the colon or for vaginal insertion for examination of the uterus. These probes comprise transmitters for various types of radiation, for instance, ultrasound or micro waves.
Probes are intended for long term use and examination of a large number of patients. In order to reduce the time consumed in preparing a used probe for the next examination, it is known to provide the probe with a removable cover of a polymer or similar material that can be disposed upon use. The sheath is designed in a way as to cover the parts of the probe coming into contact with body fluids and tissues. For instance, the sheath can have a form similar to a condom, i.e., in principle, the form of a finger with an opening at its base for insertion of the probe. `Having the form of a finger` signifies tubular covers of various length having an insertion opening in their one end and a more or less blunt opposite end (top end) in the direction of which the cover may taper. This prevents contamination of the probe proper and transmission of contamination to the next patient or nursing personnel. A change of cover suffices for preparing the probe for the next use. To make the probe function properly, it is essential for the sheath covering the probe to adopt the form or the latter thus to make as much contact with the probe as possible.
The known protective sheaths can however be improved in regard of their simplicity and safety in use, that is, the ease with which they may be mounted on the probe and their contact with the probe.